


of all my wishes

by tamarinnneee (satsukiii)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukiii/pseuds/tamarinnneee
Summary: this might've been the best birthday gift tsuzuru has ever received in his life
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	of all my wishes

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday tsuzuru!!!!

a gentle knock echoes through the thin walls of the room, waking up a groggy tsuzuru who literally just went to bed five minutes ago. he wanted to cry at how tired he was and someone had the guts to knock on his door at 3AM.

tsuzuru lays his back on the bed, mustering up enough effort to yell, "who is it?"

"it's omi,"

he was dozing off already then he heard that familiar voice from the other side of the door, "tsuzuru?"

_shit, rightㅡ_ tsuzuru shoots up from his bed at the thought of omi standing outside his room, tripping over his blanket in the process of running to the door.

_what sort of business could omi have with him unless it's about food or chores?_ tsuzuru wondered as he rubbed his eyes sloppily.

"i'm sorry, did i wake you up?" tsuzuru's eyes focused on omi's sweet smile as he spoke, then lowers his gaze to the plate sitting on omi's hands.

"you didn't come down for dinner so iㅡ"

"no, it's alright. thank you." he smiled softly, taking the plate from the older's hands. omi was busy working on his papers so he often comes home late at night, but he still manages to worry about tsuzuru. 

whatever it was, omi complied to every request tsuzuru made, he was obedient like that. at this point, tsuzuru was kind of worried that he might've been too reliant on the older.

tsuzuru settled down on his desk, digging into the meal omi has cooked up for him. it was _yakisoba_. he frowns at the plate ij front him as he chewed, omi instantly responds to him with a worried gaze.

as if reading his mind, tsuzuru swallows down and quickly explains, "nothing's wrong with it, it's really good,"

but omi doesn't seem to let him off that easily and prolongs his gaze into an expectant one, encouraging him to speak some more,

"but it's yakisoba,"

"it is yakisoba." now omi raises his eyebrows at him, trying to give him hints at where he's coming from.

"why are you looking at me like that?" tsuzuru frowns harder, staring at omi who was already seated on his desk, "did i do something?"

without saying anything, omi leaned forward to his face, close enough for tsuzuru to see the pretty hazel color of his eyes. he was too occupied by omi's face being close to his that the feeling of his thumb swiping the corner of his lips made tsuzuru jump at the contact.

"think harder." omi said, shooting him a small smile as he gave him time to guess.

"omi-san it's past 3AM, we can't keep on playing charadesㅡ"

"happy birthday, tsuzuru." omi finally greets, messing the younger's hair with his palm as he spoke.

_oh._ it was the 9th of april, how could he forget? omi was always here for him, remembering things for him, cooking for him, practically helping him live his life a little easier. tsuzuru cannot be thankful enough for this man, if it weren't for him, he wouldn't have been able to take care of himself as much as he does to him.

gently bowing his head, tsuzuru breaks out a small laugh, "thank you."

in a swift motion, omi drags the younger to stand up, throwing both of his hands to rest on his shoulders as omi settles his onto his waist, "mind if you dance with me?"

"gladly." tsuzuru couldn't hide the way the action made his heart flutter. he has never been asked to a dance before, he missed his chance at prom back at highschool because he had to take care of his brothers at that time, so he had to stay at home.

slowly, omi began to sway their bodies together, taking a step sideways, which tsuzuru follows, "so you're a dancer now?"

"i'd be anything for you." omi laughs, his breath brushing against tsuzuru's lips as he closed the distance between them by pressing his forehead against his.

.。ｏ♡

tsuzuru rested his head onto omi's shoulder, he had himself tangled between his arms as they laid down on his bed comfortably. with the younger laying beside him, omi held his small frame as he was holding something as fragile as glass. tsuzuru looked pale despite being in the right temperature, he lost weight too, omi caught the silhouette of his ribs with his touch just by running his fingers through his sides. 

omi couldn't help but wander his mind on why tsuzuru has been unable to take care of himself properly the past few days, he wasn't eating properly, nor getting enough sleep, even when he's not working on any scripts at the moment.

"hey" omi calls out, which tsuzuru hums in response.

"you can tell me anything, tsuzuru." there it was again, those earnest eyes of his that could bring tsuzuru to say anything, he really couldn't hide anything from omi can he?

letting out a big sigh, tsuzuru sits up, "two days," he says while holding up two fingers in front of the other's face.

_so that was what this is about.._

"a lot can happen in three years," tsuzuru pressed his palm onto the older's cheek as he spoke, which omi instinctively nuzzles against. 

now it was omi's turn to frown, "what do you mean?"

"how long are you willing to stick with me?" it took a long pause from tsuzuru before he was able to muster up enough courage to ask that question, "you don't have to keep me with you, specially if i'm pulling you down."

"you're going to meet a lot of new people, probably all better than me, and i don't want to keep you away from your dream." tsuzuru stares down at omi with his eyes glossy, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks as he spoke.

for a moment, neither of them dared to speak, struck by awe at the sudden crash of reality at them. tsuzuru didn't take care of himself well, but he took care of others a lot more as compensation to that trait, omi was no excetion to that feat of his. tsuzuru was simply just laying out the possibilities when they're away from each other, he wasn't the type to sugar coat his words and hope for the impossible, tsuzuru preferred to be realistic, being someone who was faced into a huge responsibility at a very young age.

"for the longest time i've only dreamt of waking up next to you for the rest of my life," omi began, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the younger's palm as he held them close.

"you are the only dream that i have, i'd love to spend the rest of my life with you, i want to take care of you, i love you with all my heart tsuzuru,"

then he proceeds to bring his knuckle to his lips, kissing each of them gently as he spoke, "will you let me have that?"

"what are you...."

"spend the rest of your life with me? like, we don't have to marry right away, you still have to finish collegeㅡ"

tsuzuru shuts him up by giving him a deep kiss, holding his face closely with both of his hands, "i'll gladly wake up next to you for the rest of my life."

"you're serious?" omi's eyes widened so much that for a moment tsuzuru worried that they would fall off, he looked funny but at the same time his heart swelled with happiness at the sight of omi fushimi losing his shit over his words.

"tsuzuru," omi continued to call out his name while pulling him into a big hug, practically squeezing him between his arms as he says 'i love you' over and over.

"you won't ever have to worry about losing me, because i'm yours, see? you have me, for your whole life, tsuzuru minagi." his fingers stroked the back of tsuzuru's head as he spoke. tsuzuru just smiled against his shoulder, pulling him even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> talk omitsuzu to me on twt: @K1TACURRY


End file.
